The present disclosure relates to an information processing apparatus that can manage activation of applications, and to an image forming system including such an information processing apparatus and an image forming apparatus.
Some image forming apparatuses, such as multifunctional peripherals and copiers, allow extra programs (applications) to be added to (installed on) them. It is often the case that simply installing a program on an image forming apparatus does not make it ready for use; a license needs to be obtained by requesting it from a licenser, such as a manufacturer or vendor of the program. Concerning the offering of such licenses, the following technologies are known.
Specifically, a known network system is configured as follows. A user apparatus acquires an application from an application providing system across a network. In the user apparatus is stored installed application list information containing information on the applications acquired by the user apparatus in the past. Based on application list information received from the application providing system and the installed application list information, whether or not an application has already been acquired is checked. If it is found that the application has not been acquired yet, then whether or not a license for the application needs to be obtained is checked.
A manufacturer or vendor of image forming apparatuses itself, or a corporation affiliated with it, or a party in possession of an application development environment for image forming apparatuses can develop and market applications for image forming apparatuses. In fact, various applications for enhancing the functions of image forming apparatuses are developed and marketed. For example, with an automatic scan-and-transmit application, when a document is read, image data is generated at a previously set resolution and in a previously set file format, and the generated image data (file) is transmitted to a previously set address. With a display-oriented application, what is displayed on the screen of an operation panel provided on an image forming apparatus can be changed to suit a user's preferences.
A user who wants to use an application installs it on a storage device such as a HDD incorporated in an image forming apparatus. It often occurs that simply installing the application does not permit the user to use it and the user is requested to activate it.